


Zombee's and other problems in Tommyinnit's life

by Silvalina



Series: Tommy gets kidnapped, innit like that? [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone is a hybrid, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Its fun and stupid, Kidnapping, LITERALLY, Light Kidnapping, Zombie bees, bruh, its seriously funny, something to read if you wanna crack ur head on a wall outta laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Tommy has bad days and then theres days where everyone turns into zombie bees and what do you mean they wanna make me their 'Queen'.----------------I had funmy discord: https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCbJoin for earlie bird updates and fun uwu
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit & Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Tommy gets kidnapped, innit like that? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105604
Comments: 28
Kudos: 303





	Zombee's and other problems in Tommyinnit's life

A normal afternoon in the dream SMP, the birds are singing and the bees are buzzing. A small, lone hybrid laid down in a field, enjoying the quiet afternoon as he listens to the buzzing bees. Although, he would've never thought that one of said bees would sting him, making him groan out of annoyance and pain.

He stood up and went home, wanting to numb the pain as soon as possible but…

The poison was already spreading through his system, the sting on his arm stitching itself together before he could even reach his home.

His thoughts deteriorated to only his most primal instincts although they were being weird… He needed to make more people a part of his hive? Yes, yes he needed more people! 

They would be happy, they would all be happy just like him, with sugary syrup for the end of their days, he needed honey, he needed more people,  _ he needed a queen. _

  
  


Quackity did not think he would be stuck with Skeppy and BBH for the day, but what could he do when they both wanted to show him something interesting? And who was he to decline, maybe he could make money out of it, maybe, just maybe, it was drugs.

As all three of them walked along the prime path, they spotted the small goat hybrid, sitting under a tree and eating some… weirdly coloured honey.

As they were spotted, said hybrid jumped up and ran to them, a big smile plastered onto his face.

“Guys, you gotta try this! It's really good and sweet!”

He held out the honey for them all to take, insisting on them trying at least a little bit of it. As they all felt the sweet taste on their tongues, Tubbo’s smile began to brighten even more.

Bad reached out to him and patted his head, thanking him for the delicious honey before asking where he could get more. Skeppy and Quackity just stood next to him, their thoughts already on another plane of existence as the honey had its effect on their minds. Bad was gone the second he had his second serving of the addicting stuff.

“I know exactly where to get more and we need to share it with everyone, don't we?”

They all nodded with enthused wide smiles, eyes shining weirdly as they followed Tubbo back into the forest from wherever he collected that honey from.

  
  
  
  


As Tubbo and his hive infested more people's minds, Tommy did not have a good day.

First of all, he woke up with a headache, which sucked in his opinion. Then Tubbo had left with just a note, saying that he would be back later, so he had been alone for most of the day. Then, a plate broke on his foot, which hurt like a bitch.

And currently, he was running from a horde of bees, tripping right through a flower field, while covered in honey and nectar from said bees as well as polle from all the flowers around him. Well, he didnt mean to trip and fall into their hive, why the hell would they build it so close to the ground anyway, stupid bees.

He jumped into the river, thankful for the coolness and protection it gave him, and decided to wash the stickiness off of himself, hoping that he didn't smell too bad after this. 

His peace and quiet was broken when he saw a couple of his friends on the field, seemingly wandering around aimlessly. With a wide grin, he jumped out of the cool river and through the field once again, this time only getting flowers stuck to himself as he arrived at where his friends stood.

Although, they seemed off, in Tommy’s opinion. 

On a closer look, Tubbo and Quackity both had antennas poking out of their head and when they turned to him, their eyes had a weird glaze over them, as if they weren't in their right mind.

“Oh, hey Tommy. Want to try some honey, it's really nice.”

Tubbos' normally cool voice was unnaturally cheerful, which freaked Tommy out, really hard.

When he took a couple of steps back, both of them just got closer, and Quackity sniffed the air, his expression changing.

“Oh Tubbee, I think we found a suitable queen. It smells really good…”

Tommy blinked at the absolutely ridiculous nickname, repressing chuckles. But when both of them turned to him after whispering a bit, a manic glint in their eyes, Tommy did the first best thing he could think of.

Run.

He ran for his fucking life as the other two raced after him, arms reaching out to get him. But just before they could grab him, someone came from the side and threw a potion at their faces, making them trip and fall to the ground.

“Thank fuck, Niki! These two are nuts!”

“Yeah, I know! Come let's get to the meetup house and i'll explain everything to you! It's not safe out here anymore.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, right into the direction of Eret’s castle. They both slipped through a broken fence, running right into the front door where Niki knocked a specific pattern onto it. It opens and they get snatched, the door closing right after.

A worried pair of eyes fell onto them and they exhaled, hugging Tommy and Niki both, very tightly.

“Sapnap is here too, he's the only other who is seemingly not affected by whatever is going on.”

Niki nodded while Tommy was left confused, like always.

“Ok, can you two tell me what in the fresh fuck is going on.”

  
  


\------------------

Intense buzzing filled the air as several server members swarmed the community house, stuffing blankets and pillows into every nook and cranny, trying to build a nest out of the softest and best materials they could find. Tubbo was overlooking the process with a smirk, being proud of his hive for accomplishing something so great. They had to make a suitable home for their queen. Hopefully the queen would not resist.

He turned around just as Bad stepped into the room with three new worker bees, ready to start hunting their queen just as the hive was almost finished.

“Ah, BeeBoyHalo, I see you brought some new ones. Beeza, Ranbee and Beenoblade I hope you were all informed on what you are to do.”

They all nodded in unison, their glazed eyes locking with Tubbo’s. The bee grinned and waved them off, all of them disappearing in seconds as they started their hunt for the new queen.

  
  
  


_ Meanwhile, in Eret’s castle. _

“What do you mean they’ve been infected by something? And it's turning them into fucking- bee-zombie things or whatever? What the fuck?”

Tommy was pacing around the room, arms crossed over his chest as he rambled on, Niki and Sapnap sitting on the couch with Eret leaning on a wall, lost in thoughts.

“But there's one thing we don't know. And that's why I wasn't affected by their honey.”

Sapnap spoke up, Tommy swirling around before his eyes landed on the man.

“Yeah, you were with Dream and he was affected by the honey but even though you ate it, you still didn't turn into a beembie.”

Tommy looked at Eret with an unamused expression. He only retaliated with a pout.

“Well, beembie sounds better than the longer version. Now back to the subject at hand. Niki and I did a little research and found out what everyone has in common that consumed the honey. They are hybrids.”

Tommy looked at him with an actually thoughtful expression before his face morphed into shock.

“Wait, if it affects hybrids the most, then what do we do when they reach Technoblade and Phil! Tubbo said something about a ‘queen’ and then wanted to capture me.”

“Well, you do smell as if several bottles of perfume crashed on you. Also, even if they had them, they would never go through ym castles defenses-”

A crash was heard and intense buzzing filled the air, making all heads turn to the source of the noise. Technoblade stood on a windowsill, halfway in the air from being lifted by Phil who was still flying, both smirking at the small group below them.

“Ah, finally we found the new queen. Let's get you to the hive.”

They both spoke in unison, a vibrating sound underlying their words as Techno jumped down to meet them, splashing potions of weakness directly on everyone. As they all passed out, Techno let everyone fall onto the ground but Tommy, catching him and picking him up bridal style. Phil promptly took him out of the boarbee’s arms as he would be the fastest back at the hive and Techno followed right after, leaving the passed out people behind him.

  
  
  
  


When Tommy awoke, he felt warm, lying on something unbelievably soft. His eyes fluttered open and he was met with a bush of brown and blonde hair, split right in the middle. Two small antennas stuck out from it and he felt breaths ghosting against his throat, slight buzzing coming from the smaller teen.

Tommy was practically drowning in the affection he was given, absolutely enjoying the cuddles with his best friend. But as all good things come to an end…

“Tombee, I know you're awake, c’mon.”

  
  


...Tombee?

“Sambee and Puffbee brought honey, you'll love it. It's a very nice and nutritious breakfast.”

Tommy absolutely did not want to eat that honey stuff. But as they all cornered him on the sea of blankets he was on, he did not object and sipped at the bottle in his hands, humming at the taste as he waited for something to happen. As he expected, nothing happened, so he decided to throw caution into the wind and drink the whole bottle. The honey might look weird but he certainly liked the taste, better than any other honey he ever had.

Sam and Puffy both gave him a hug afterwards, looking at him with soft, albeit glazed, eyes. Which really creeped him out, yet he didn't say anything, just to be safe. Both took their leave and Tubbo hugged Tommy again, pulling him down into the blanket pile where they were in.

“Wait, Tubbo-”

He was shushed and being clung to by probably the most clingy person in existence, next to himself, so he resigned to his fate and lied down, not feeling the small antennas that started to peek through his dirty blonde hair.

  
  
  


“Ok, so let's go through the plan again: We try to get Tommy out of there and hope that he isn't infected in any way and when we have him we will try to figure out what to do about the beembies?”

Niki nodded, holding splash potions of weakness in her hands while Sapnap and Eret did the same, standing behind some trees a couple of feet away from the community house. It had been a few days since Tommy was stolen from them and they only assumed the worst by now.

So, stealthily they took out the guards at the entrance and whispered soft apologies to them while entering the community house, or the ‘hive’, as the others had called it. Although, they really weren't prepared for what they would see.

In the middle of the room, sat upon many blankets, was Tommy.n He had small antennas sticking out of his head and two small bee wings peeking from his back while Tubbo was clinging to him, buzzing happily.

When he noticed them, he glared.

“Do not say anything. This is fucking embarassing as it is. They've been keeping me under surveillance for his whole time and it's driving me crazy. And the dumbasses also keep calling me ‘Queen Tombee’ which is absolutely dumb and the worst title ive been ever given.”

He rambled on while a couple of new people joined them, all grabbing an intruder. They struggled but gave up in the end before Tommy spoke up and ordered them to stop and let go, which they surprisingly did.

When he saw their confused expressions he chuckled, Tubbo pulling him closer to snuggle.

“Apparently being the queen also has its perks, they all listen to me. Well, to an extent. Can't leave the room, yes I tried. yes, even by force.``

He sighed and watched them sit down, all sighing as well. Tommy’s antennae twitched and he whined scratching at his scalp.

“Dont drink the fucking honey, by the way, it turns you into a bee although not a mindless one when youre not a hybrid. Still sucks.”

They laughed as he pouted and shuffled closer, feeling the burning eyes of the other bees on them.

“Well, we gotta figure out how to solve this. Tommy do you have any idea about any… You know.”

He got the note, putting an arm over Tubbo’s shoulder and letting the kid cuddle to his side.

“Apparently, water isn't taken lightly around here. Maybe something with that?”

Before they could say anything to that, they were tapped on the back and a couple of their friends were looking at them, specifically Dream and Puffy.

“Well, it was nice having you over but the queen needs his rest and food. So please, maybe come back tomorrow?”

Sapnap and the rest looked at each other in a quiet conversation and stood up, nodding at Tommy for one last time who just sighed.

“Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Prepare yourselves.”

With that they were off, leaving behind the…

“Damn, where the fuck did they get all the blankets and pillows?”

\------------------

When they came back the next day, prepared with water buckets and water splash potions, they were not prepared to see Tommy berating everyone else, bee fluff around his neck and on his back, with two giant wings sprouting out of his back and…

“Are these extra limbs?! What the fuck Tommy!”

Sapnap shouted, almost dropping the water splash potion he held between two fingers.

With that, all of the eyes that were on Tommy turned to him, and a few growls were made.

“Don't talk to queen Tombee like that!”

Sambee shouted, right next to Drebee and Tubbee, pulling Tombee to him.

The blonde turned around right away, reprimanding him once again.

“Why did not a single one of you think it was important to tell me I would grow extra limbs!”   
  


Him being upset made the others stand still buzzing filling the air as they tried to somehow soothe their distressed queen. Sapnap and the others took that as their chance to start their experiment, throwing water over everyone, watching as their traits slowly reverted and dispersed, leaving them wet on the ground, most of them unconcious.

When they saw that it worked, they continued on with their rampage, splashing water on everyone, even Tommy and Tubbo.

Though, only Tubbos’s features broke away as Tommy still stood there, watching them with a confused expression.

“What's wrong?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tubbo woke up with the biggest headache known to man but at least he felt warm. His face touched fabric and snuggled into it, feeling the warmth radiating off of it before jumping up because who in the-

“Tommy? Is that you- You look- Fuzzy.”

He snickered, watching the expression of a very unamused blonde sitting on a shitton of blankets. Tubbo doesn't know why the community house is covered in blankets before the past few days caught up with him.

Hands wandered to his head but he didnt feel anything up there, exhaling in relief.

“Oh good news, you all aren't bees zombies anymore.”

His wings fluttered as he buzzed angrily, pouting at Tubbo’s held back laugh.

“Well I am stuck as a fucking bee now, bitch!”

  
  


Laughter echoed around the community house, everyone laughing as Tommy went from person to person and sprayed them with some more water, as a revenge and to get any last part of whatever the fuck this whole thing was.

Tubbo chuckled and leaned into Tommy after the blonde bee finally stopped.

“Well, now you're the leader like you wanted, big man. Or should I say, bug man.”

  
  


Tubbo did not survive that night, Tommy would make sure of it.

\--------------

When Wilbur came back from his trip the next day, he didn't say anything to his brother suddenly being a bee.

He had seen more peculiar stuff.


End file.
